Elapsed Moments
by Smudge
Summary: Ani/Amidala story. Clone Wars. Alderaan..stuff.


Elapsed Moments  


Padme ran, ran in the trudging snow. Here lips and skin were chaped and dry and blue. Her hair was stiff and every step and breath she took stung pain down her body. She stopped, catching her breath and looked back. All she saw was snow, white snow and ......blood. She had been bleeding all the way from Aldera. She looked down at her fragile dress that stuck to her body, it was no longer a light lavender color, but a scarlet red. Her thigh was gashed open about 3 inches. She never even noticed or cared. All she had to do was get to the army. Ever since the war it had been nothing but death and killing all around her. Her Anakin had left to fight, Obi-Wan had left to lead. She was on her way to Coruscant to seek refuge, her people had already abondoned Naboo after the Mandalorians attacked. Her ship was hit and the had to land in Aldera, Alderaan. A battle broke out and she ran for her life. She was injured, but she couldn't remember how. She had overheard that Anakin's garrison was on Alderaan, she had to get to him and nobody was going to stop her. Nobody.   
  
Alderaan was certainly having strange weather. First a drought, then a snow storm. It had to be the working of the force, that was the only explination for it. She ran through the woods, she picked up her pace, she could hear battle cries. Maybe Anakin was with them, maybe he wasn't. It was sure better then being alone, injured in the wilderness.   
  
She ran into a clearing, thousands of people fighting. Screams and cries could be heard from all directions. They echoed through her head, and she couldn't escape them. It was like being stuck in a box with no way out. Pushing her way through all in vain. How am I going to find Anakin in this? She cried in her mind. But she could hear and almost smell the crackle and hum of a lightsaber. He was here.   
  
She raced searching for the blue white light of his sabre. It almost was like homing beacon calling her name, her every nerve ached to be in his presence. She wanted to be in his arms and feel his heart beating, along with her own. Then she saw the lightsabre. It was cutting, spinning, like a magical dance every which way. Along with it's keeper.....Anakin.   
  
"Anakin!" She screamed his name and ran toward him. He turned towards her, and his facial expression was nothing but shock. He looked down at his wife, her hair was in an elaborate hair style of let loose in thick, silky curls anymore. It was matted, tangled, and almost frozen. Her skin was no longer a beautiful, smooth pale white, but blue and iced over like she had been stuck on Hoth for a month. Her rosy lips were colorless chaffed, like they had never seen water and they trembled as the wind blew. Her dress was torn and dirty. The spring lavender color mingled with red.....her own blood covered her dress. His heart broke as he realized what she had been through. He ran to her and grabbed her wrists lightly urging her into a field far from the battle. The snow was scattered and melted here, and thunder clouds rolled overhead.   
  
When they were clear from the battle, he finally looked into her faraway eyes and spoke, "What are you doing here Padme?! You could of died just moments ago!" She began to sniffle and tear welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Anakin, but I just had to see you! I can't stand it sitting in my throne or at some desk, waiting to hear the news that your dead! I won't do it Ani I just won't. If I have to tear my way through every official or garrison to get to you I will!" The tears were streaming down her face now and she leaned into his chest.   
  
Rain began to pour on the couple and the galaxy seemed to slow and time had no effect. She was dying. The force was whispering that to him, he had to do something. He put his hands on the sides of her arms and placed his lips on her frozen forehead. She was wailing in pain now, physically and mentally. "Ssshhh.....it's going to be alright.." He quitely whispered to her. He called upon the force, commanding it to center on his wife. Heat and warmth flowed from his hands to her arms. Going through her entire being as it warmed her body and mind. The rain made everything around them cold, but they didn't feel it. Their breath could be seen, and the rain washed down their bodies, soaking them to the bone. Padme's skin started turning to it's normal white and pink. The rained was dripping on him and her, but their bodies added their own sweat in the liquidy dance. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer and he leaned down, brushing her lips with his own.   
  
She slowly moved her arms over his chest and around his neck, provoking a deep moan from Anakin. It had been three months since he had seen his wife..and been so long since they had made love. He wanted it so bad, and he forgot all about those who were giving their lives only a few miles away...... Suddenly a ship flew over head and the battle cries seemed to get closer. He would have to leave her, send her away. He broke their kiss. "Amidala, I have to get you out of here." She was about to protest, but she already knew that there was no changing his mind. He lead her to the nearest transport and kissed her goodbye. They didn't say a word. Anything that needed to be contacted between them was already established in their force bond. The ship took off and the battle cries still raged on.........


End file.
